Thank You
by btamamura
Summary: The way Danger Mouse and Penfold met was something neither would have expected. But, they wouldn't have things any other way. Contains friendship fluff and brotherly love, not slash. Might be a bit OOC at times.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _or any characters featured within this narrative. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove and Mark Hall._

 **Notes:** _**After reading**_ _The Danger Mouse File_ _ **and seeing how it was Danger Mouse and Penfold met, I had wanted to write a story concerning that, so here it is. This is set in the classic series. No slash, just friendship fluff and brotherly love.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **)**_

DMEP

 _It was a fine, sunny day in London; which would be rather odd considering British weather. It would also be a day that two individuals would never forget; one that helped begin a tale that many of you know well. How did it all start? Well, let's go to a familiar pillar-box on the corner of Baker Street and see how it all began._

A boy stopped at the pillar-box and slipped what looked to be a brown envelope through the slot.

Inside, Danger Mouse was speaking with Colonel K via the telecommunication system. He lowered his bow from his violin. "That's how everything went, Sir."

"Good show, DM! I say, you sure showed that rotter this time!"

"One can only hope so, Sir." His finely tuned ears picked up a strange sound. "That's funny. Sir, I just heard something peculiar."

"Peculiar?"

"Right. I shall have to investigate." He set down his violin, brought his other arm out from behind his back and rose to his feet. Before he could make a move, a brown...something crashed on the floor nearby. "Good _grief_! I thought the mail system had been worked out to prevent this!" He tutted as he headed over to pick it up and deal with it appropriately. He paused at the sight. The envelope appeared to have burst. He quickly turned to the screen of the telecommunications system. "Sir, I am afraid I will have to call you back."

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Very good, DM. Over and out."

"Over and out, Sir." As the screen turned to static before going blank, the mouse looked to the pile of brown. "It's not an envelope, it's a paper bag. But..." What caught his eye was the sight of a tiny, brown, bespectacled hamster lying unconscious among the paper mess. "Good _grief_!" he whispered in surprise. He knelt by the hamster. "I say, old chap, are you quite alright?" No response. "How careless of someone to do this. I shall have to look into this further. For now, though, this little fellow needs help." He carefully placed his paw on him and checked for any injuries that would make it dangerous to move him. "No fractures, far as I can tell. I best get him comfortable then." With great care, he scooped up the hamster and carried him to the circular sofa. He made sure to lay him in a spot nowhere near the concealed lift.

DMEP

Half an hour later, a groan sounded from the hamster.

Danger Mouse was on his feet and hurried to his side. "Are you coming to?" He wasn't actually asking the hamster that question, it was more of a hopeful plea. So far, he'd double-checked for injuries and treated the obvious ones. He had placed a blanket over the tiny rodent and applied an ice pack to a bump on the poor thing's noggin. While the hamster rested, he had cleaned up the remains of the paper bag and contacted Colonel K, informing him of the situation.

Another groan before the tiny rodent started to stir. His eyes flickered open slowly. "Wh-where am I...?" he croaked out.

"Hello there, little fellow. Are you alright?"

He turned to the source of the voice. He was surprised to see a white mouse looking at him. The surprise quickly turned to alarm. He bolted upright and started screaming at the top of his lungs. "Oh, crumbs! Oh, 'eck! Oh, fiddle! Oh, help me! Mummy! Daddy! Help!"

That surprised the mouse probably more than the hamster's sudden arrival. "I say, steady on there. I'm not going to hurt you, you've been hurt enough."

The hamster paused in his screaming and looked at him. He was trembling. "Y-you're not?"

"Of course not. Now, you had a nasty bump on your head, so I need to see if you remember anything. What is your name?"

"Erm, I'm pretty sure it's Ernest Penfold. I hate being called _Ernest_ though."

"In that case, shall I address you by your surname?"

"Okay."

"Hm, so now I know who you are, and I know you know who you are. Do you remember what happened before you fell unconscious?"

"Um...I think I was shopping at the grocer's."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Here? Where's here?"

"Never mind. Hm, I will need to look into this further."

"Um...I'm sorry for screaming like that earlier, Sir."

"Your trembling has eased up quite a bit too. You must now realise I am only looking to help you."

"Yes, Sir."

"I have heard of a genus of hamsters that are rather timid; frighten easily if you'd rather that term."

"Yes. I'm one of them."

"Ah, I thought as much. How are you feeling? Aside from not as afraid."

"My body feels all bruised and my head is aching. Hm? Something cold is on me."

"Yes, an ice pack. I applied that after seeing you had a large bump there from your fall." He crossed his arms and thought hard. "It isn't common for civilians to come here."

"But, where is here? And who are you?"

"It is only fair I tell you. My name is Danger Mouse."

"Danger Mouse...? As in the world's greatest secret agent? The White Wonder? The one the papers always talk about?"

"Um, well...yes."

"Wow! Cor, I never thought I would get to meet you, Sir!"

"You're not a fan, are you?"

"A fan? Well, I greatly admire you, but I won't go crazy or anything."

"Fair enough."

"But, to meet a real secret agent...and not only that, the greatest!"

"You are into secret agents and spies then?"

"Oh, rather! My favourite books to read are super-spy novels! I love watching James Bond movies!"

"Well, while they have some things right, I am afraid they still miss the mark on a lot."

"Oh, I know. But, it's still fun!"

"Could you please explain why you feel that way?"

"Well...you already know, Sir, that I am a scaredy-hamster. A coward. But, they are brave and have amazing adventures! I know you do too, judging by what the papers say!"

"Thankfully, they don't embelish."

"I want to be brave too." His enthusiasm dropped and he looked down at his paws. "I know it's not possible for me."

"Why would you like to be brave?"

"Well, it's silly. You'll laugh."

"I won't. I promise."

"Alright. I want to be a secret agent too. I know with my cowardice there is not a chance, but...ever since I was a lad, I wanted to."

He kept his word and didn't utter even a chuckle. "Are you sure you would like to live the life of a secret agent? You must be aware of how dangerous it is."

"Oh, I know. That's why I know it would never happen. Not for me."

He didn't want to bring the hamster down further. He'd only been asking to see how genuine he was. "I think I know what can be done. Lie here, please, I shall contact the colonel."

Penfold lay down. "Okay, I feel a bit tired anyway."

He gave him a quick examination and nodded in satisfaction. "You are fine to rest. You don't have a concussion." He fixed the blanket over him, then left him be.

DMEP

"Hm, I see now. We'll look into how this all started. What are your plans for him, DM?"

"Sir, I think it is high time I had an assistant. Capable as I may be, there is always a time back-up is required, and the other agents aren't always available."

"Too right. I've actually been thinking the same thing. But, what does that have to do with Mr. Penfold?"

"I'd like to give him a trial-run as an assistant. He can accompany me on a simulated mission, as well as help tend to things around here. If he should succeed, then I would like to have him as my permanent assistant."

"This is unexpected. But, your call, DM. If you feel he just might be up to it..."

"Absolutely, Sir."

"Right. Well then, I'll allow it."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"When can I meet the little chap?"

"He's resting for now, Sir. After he has recovered and is ready to start his trial run, I shall contact you so you can meet him."

"Very well."

"I shall have to return to tending to his care for now, Sir."

"Right. Over and out." The screen turned to static then went blank.

DMEP

It took a few days, but Penfold was soon given the all-clear to learn how things worked around the pillar-box. "Your main tasks around here will be housework and preparing food. When I request a cup of tea, what will you do?"

"Get you tea immediately, Sir."

"Unless you are taking care of a very important task."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Penfold?"

"Is it really alright? I know this wouldn't be standard for civilians. I thought I would've been forced to never tell another soul about here, or be locked up in solitary to ensure I never tell."

"You really do read too many novels, don't you?" He was smiling fondly. "No, we don't do that. It is true this isn't the standard, but there was something about your genuine enthusiasm that convinced me you may be the right man for the job."

"But, I..."

"Come now. This is a trial-run. We'll see how things work out. If not, you can return to your normal life."

"Oh, alright."

"But, I have a feeling that things may be just fine."

DMEP

A week later, and Danger Mouse was thinking back to what he had said. Things weren't exactly just fine. It turned out Penfold had a lot to learn about standard housework. He had to wonder what his background was. Despite the numerous mistakes the hamster made, it was hard to stay mad at him for it. There was one thing he managed to get right straight away, and that was making a delicious cup of tea.

They'd had a mock mission together. It had been made to simulate a real mission, but the danger level was low. It still caused the hamster to scream and cower in fright.

Half of his jumpsuits were almost ruined by incorrect washing and drying procedures, never mind the iron sitting on one of them.

But, he knew the hamster was trying his hardest. He could see how remorseful he felt when he got something wrong, he could see the enthusiasm when given another chance to prove himself.

"I don't quite know what I should do," Danger Mouse told Colonel K.

"Are you having regrets about taking him on, not knowing his background?"

"Sort of. He has made so many errors that I am close to finally losing my temper with him. But, then I look into his eyes and see how guilty he feels for letting me down again, and it helps me to calm down. I can't help giving him more chances to prove himself when I see just how enthusiastic about it all he really is."

Penfold stood in one of the passageways; he could hear everything. He had a feeling he was causing the mouse trouble.

"The results of the mission you simulated weren't quite up to your usual standard either. It may be best to let him return to his normal life," Colonel K spoke.

The hamster sighed. It was a good thing he didn't have any bags to pack, he knew that would just make his inevitable departure all the harder.

Danger Mouse's ears twitched. He picked up the soft sigh and realised a certain someone could hear everything. "At the same time though, I've grown fond of him."

Colonel K was surprised at that. "Fond? It's rare for you to be attached to anyone."

"I know. But, I have. I can't quite explain why, however, I just know that the thought of having him return to his normal life instead of staying here with me doesn't sound appealing."

"Well, we need to think of what would be best for Penfold. Could you bring him here so we can discuss this?"

"Of course, Sir." He raised his voice. "Come on from out of the passage, Penfold, I know you're there."

The hamster quietly descended the steps and joined the mouse at the screen. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Sir, I..."

"Penfold, shush. I'm not worried about that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, we need to hear what you would like to do. We know that you have been making a lot of mistakes here, and missions are far too frightening for you. We could just send you on your way, but we won't."

Colonel K nodded. "So, Penfold, what do you want to do?"

The hamster thought hard. _A normal life would be at least a little less-scary than the adventures a secret agent has. But, would there really be a difference to it?_ "To me, everything is scary. The missions may be enough to make me cower, so is going shopping."

Danger Mouse and Colonel K nodded. They'd found out how Penfold was dropped into the pillar-box. It turned out he had tried shopping at the local green grocer's, but got so frightened he first tried hiding in the till, then hiding in a paper bag. He refused to come out, so the grocer decided to use the bag as a makeshift envelope to get him back to his home. Of course, things wound up far different to what everyone had expected.

"So, even a normal life is too scary for someone like me."

"Your life wouldn't be in as much danger though," Danger Mouse reasoned.

"It still could be. Maybe not by alligator pits or warriors or anything of the sort. But, the world is still a dangerous place. I don't want to face it alone."

"What about with working on everyday tasks?"

"I need to learn. I grew up where I was well taken care of, I never learned all of that stuff you've helped me learn."

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Colonel K asked.

He nodded. "There was something else about my normal life that made everything all the more scary. I was alone."

"What of family?"

"Oh, I still have family, but we're all cowards, Sir. I didn't really have a friend by my side who could show me what it meant to keep going, even when too frightened to move." He looked up at Danger Mouse. "I know I fell short on the simulation, Danger Mouse. I know I let you down there. But, you still helped me get through it. I would've been stuck in one place for the rest of my life if it wasn't for you." He inhaled deeply, summoning up every ounce of the little courage he had. "That's why, if given the choice, I would like to stay here and continue being your assistant."

Danger Mouse was surprised. He didn't expect the hamster to say that. If anything, he thought the pleas to go home would be uttered. "If you really want that..."

"I do! Please, Sir!"

Colonel K nodded. "That's what you'd like then. What say you, DM?"

The mouse nodded. "Very well. There will need to be some changes around here, but I think I would be just fine with you staying as my assistant."

The hamster beamed. "Oh, thank you very much, Sir!"

"Well then, best make sure you collect Penfold's things from his house so he can be a permanent resident," Colonel K stated.

"Will do, Sir. Over and out."

"Right-o." The screen turned to static.

Penfold almost looked like he was about to jump up and down in sheer joy. "Thank you for letting me stay, Sir! I promise I won't let you down! I promise!"

"I know, Penfold, I know. You have been making steady improvements."

"Chief?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it when you said you're fond of me?"

"I did. Though you still have a lot to work on, having you here allowed me to know the feeling of having a true friend by my side."

"Haven't you had any friends either?"

"I have. But, none like you."

"Chief..."

"Well then, we'd best do as Colonel K said and collect your belongings from home, hm?"

"Oh! Um, would it be alright if my family knew I was with you for peace of mind? I know, this is meant to be top secret, and I won't say anything about anything confidential. But..."

"It's alright. It would be better for them to know. Come along, Penfold."

"Yes, Sir! Um, can we take the stairs this time?"

DMEP

 _Years later, still in London and still in that pillar-box on the corner of Baker Street, we find Penfold making preparations while Danger Mouse is out. What has he been up to? Why isn't he with the world's greatest secret agent? Shouldn't he be on a mission instead of putting up streamers, blowing up balloons and setting a white box on the table beside a smaller one wrapped with a ribbon?_

Penfold set the box on the table. "Danger Mouse should be back any minute now." He could hear the loud revving of the engine of the Mark III and knew he was right; Danger Mouse had returned at the expected time. He finished making sure all was set before the mouse entered.

The door opened and there stood Danger Mouse. "I've returned, Pen...fold. My word, you've gone all out, haven't you?"

"Well, it _is_ a special day, DM!" the hamster happily replied.

"Indeed it is." He approached him, a paw behind his back. "I can't believe it has been ten years since the day you dropped in."

" _Dropped in_ , good one, Sir! Hee-hee!"

He chuckled. "Yes, yes."

He picked up the present from the table, the smaller box sitting beside the larger one, and offered it to the mouse. "Happy friendship anniversary, DM!"

He brought out his paw, showing he had a parcel too. "Happy friendship anniversary, Penfold." He handed the parcel to the hamster and accepted the gift from the other rodent.

Penfold removed the wrapping paper and was surprised to see another stuffed animal. It was a tiger. "Thanks, DM. He can help keep my nightmares away."

"I thought you might like it. It's not too scary for you, is it?"

"No, it's cute."

"I'm relieved to know that." He opened his parcel and saw a pocket watch. "Thank you very much, Penfold, this is going to be handy."

"Thought you might like it. There is something else too."

"But, this is enough, you don't have to give me anything else."

"Yes, I do. It is our friendship anniversary." He turned serious. "Do you remember me telling you and Colonel K that I was alone, outside of my family?"

"I do."

"You were my first friend, DM. Nobody else wanted to be around a coward like me. They got tired of me running, screaming and hiding all the time. I know it gets annoying for you too, but you still put up with it instead of leaving me behind."

His one-eyed gaze turned sympathetic. He could almost understand how Penfold felt. For him, it was hard to keep friends because they were envious of just how smart and talented he was. He'd try toning it down, but it always came through enough for them to think he was too good for them.

"For putting up with my cowardice for ten years, for being my best friend for ten years and I know there will be more, I want to say thank you. With all of my heart, thank you for everything, Danger Mouse." He set his tiger on the table and picked up the larger box. "You've saved my life in many ways, you give me hope for my future. So...thank you."

He could tell the hamster was starting to get a little choked up while giving his speech. "Penfold, that's..."

"I'm still not done. I could say _thank you_ a million times and it wouldn't be enough for all you have done for me." His eyes filled with tears of gratitude, one slipped down his cheek. He was smiling. "So, I hope you also accept this with my gratitude."

"Penfold, once is enough. I know how much you mean it, I know what it means when you say it. Come now, no need to cry." He chuckled. "You just might get me started."

"Sorry, DM, but I..."

"It's alright." He accepted the box. "I accept all of your gratitude. I'd also like to thank you, Penfold."

"Me?"

"For being a true and loyal friend. The best friend a mouse could ever ask for. No matter what happened, you stayed by my side. I really appreciate that." He set the pocket watch and the larger box on the table, bent down and gave the hamster a hug, feeling it returned instantly. "Though it was unexpected, I'm glad we were able to meet. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if you hadn't decided to stay on as my assistant. Thank you, Penfold."

"DM...are you crying now?"

He sniffed and chuckled. "No, it's fine. Just got something in my eye."

"Heh, me too."

DMEP

They eventually broke from their embrace, wiped their eyes and shared a laugh at just how emotional they'd allowed themselves to get. "Right, shall I see what the other gift was?" Danger Mouse opened the box and beheld a cheesecake. "Cheesecake?"

"A _swiss chocolate_ cheesecake. I know how much you love both of them. I tried making one, but it didn't work out so I had to buy one instead."

He swallowed as his mouth started to water. He turned to the hamster, an affectionate smile on his face. "You really are a true friend to know me so well. Thank you, Penfold. Care to share it with me?"

"It does look yummy!"

DMEP

 _And so, as our heroes sit down to enjoy the swiss chocolate cheesecake and share in the joy of ten years of friendship, we shall leave them be. That cheesecake does look rather nice, I wish I could have some too. Too bad I am only the announcer. Hm? A knock on the door? I'm quite busy in here, can't you...? Oh, how thoughtful of them. Seems they were happy to share with me too. Well, in that case, I am more than happy to advise you keep an eye out for the next adventure of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _**So, that's that one. As you could tell, the first part of the story was to serve as a flashback to the time Penfold became Danger Mouse's assistant. Of course, the exact story of how it happened is unknown, but the outline (Penfold goes shopping, hides, is dropped into the pillar-box, becomes Danger Mouse's assistant) comes from**_ _The Danger Mouse File_ _ **.**_

 _ **The thought of them celebrating their anniversary of friendship hit in my dreams. As did the emotional moment between them. I tried to keep it from getting too sappy, but I think I failed there. I also thought it would be nice to do something for Isambard, hence why he gets some cheesecake too, though his isn't the same as Danger Mouse and Penfold have since they are cartoon characters and he isn't.**_

 _ **Finally, the idea of a swiss chocolate cheesecake came about when reminded by**_ _Bonny McLellan_ _ **that DM loves swiss chocolates (as seen in the episode**_ _DM on the Orient Express_ _ **), and with him being a mouse, of course he would love cheese. So, why not combine the two? This type of cheesecake does exist, I googled it before getting ahead of myself.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this. I won't ask for reviews, but if you do wish to say something, I ask that you please do not flame this. Constructive criticism is fine however. Thank you again, see you next time!**_


End file.
